When I was your man
by marirosa1979
Summary: Heard the song by Bruno Mars and my head started to spin! This One Shot inspired by his song which is the title of this of this one shot! Will Eddie Lose Loren forever? Read n Review!


**A one shot inspired by Bruno Mars song**

**When I was your man.**

**Eddie Duran sat in his couch, looking at his watch, and he couldn't take Loren off his mind, he felt lost without her, listening to their favorite songs broke his heart, even hearing her name made him want to tear up, she was his girl, but being a Rockstar kept him busy, so busy that there wasn't time for Loren, she loved to spend time with him and they did a lot of that when they were together, but his career took a toll of their relationship, Loren couldn't take it anymore and she called it off, this was 2 years ago.**

**Ian walked in "There you go again mate, sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, this was all your fault, you let her go." "She wanted to leave Ian, I couldn't hold her back, I had a chance to treat her like a princess, she deserved it, I took her for granted, never gave her any time for us to spend together, and now I lost her."**

**Ian: She's getting married in the morning. Eddie gave Ian the saddest look. "By noon she'll belong to another guy, I hope he gives her everything she deserves, gives her the flowers I never gave her, now she'll dance with another man, he'll do everything that I should have done."**

**Ian saw the pain in Eddie's eyes, what else could he do to help him? "Mate, what if you talk to her? Tell her you still love her."**

**Eddie brushed his hair with his hands, he kept messing with it, he did this a lot, he was desperate " I saw her last week Ian, she's more beautiful than ever, she was smiling, and actually having a good time, she doesn't miss me or think of me anymore." Ian held his buddy by his shoulder "Eddie you don't know that, she could be hiding the pain too."**

**At Mel's house "Lo what's wrong? You're getting married at noon tomorrow, and you're not happy, it's your wedding day tomorrow Lo." There were tears in Loren's eyes "Mel I thought I loved Cameron, I want to be happy, feel happy, get over Eddie, and all I do is think of him, he pushed me away Mel, he got busier and busier and before I knew it, we were strangers, we weren't even holding hands anymore, there weren't kisses anymore, I couldn't take it Mel, I had to get away before my love for Eddie turned to hate, so I walked away." "And now you're miserable Lo, this is supposed to be a beautiful night, anticipating your wedding day and you're crying, maybe going to talk to Eddie would give you closure Lo."**

**Loren walked to look at her wedding dress, she touched it "It's too late Mel, I can't walk out on Cameron, he's been the perfect boyfriend, fiancé, he's done everything Eddie should have done." "Then be ready to be miserable for the rest of your life Lo."**

**Morning arrived, Nora came into Loren' room with some tea "Sweetie, wake up, it's 8 a.m. It's your wedding day." Loren groaned "Mom make all of this go away!"**

**Nora sat by her bedside "Loren there is still time, you can call this off, don't marry Cam thinking you'll fall in love and live happily ever after, is doesn't work that way." Loren's eyes filled with tears "It's not that easy mom, I can't hurt Cam this way, he's been there for me every minute of my last two years since Eddie and I broke up, the least I could do is try and make him happy." Nora furrowed her eyebrows, she was concerned for Loren " Sweetie what about your happiness?" Loren leaned on her mom and sobbed softly, it was her wedding day and she wasn't happy.**

**Eddie was at MK, he couldn't sleep the night before, he just couldn't sit still, Max came down and immediately saw the pain in his son's eyes. "Here's some coffee, looks like you need it son."**

"**Thanks Pops, that's all I can hold down right now, I'm not even hungry." Max stood there quiet, trying to think of something to say to comfort Eddie, he looked at the time, it was 10: 30 a.m, Loren was getting married at noon, he knew that was the only thing on Eddie's mind right now. "Son, go and see Loren, give it one more try." Eddie looked at Max, his eyes had lost that glow "Pops I tried once before, she wouldn't see me." "Eddie remember what your mom told you before our accident, she said nothing mattered if you didn't have love, love tops everything else careers, success and money, love is the reason we do it all, if you still love her, tell her, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life son."**

**Eddie gave his dad one last look, grabbed his keys and took off, all Max could hear was Eddie driving off.**

**Loren was ready, she looked beautiful in her Vera Wang mermaid strapless wedding gown, her hair was up with curly waves falling to the sides, her make-up impeccable, Nora walked in and she teared up "Loren sweetie, you look beautiful." "Thanks Mom." Mel walked in looking very sharp, wearing a Hot pink maid of honor dress "So How do I look?" Nora rolled her eyes "Mel this wedding wouldn't be complete if you wore something dull."**

**Mel laughed "I can't look better than Lo." Mel looked towards Lo, this was the unhappiest bride she'd ever seen. "Lo are you going to be ok?" **

**Nora: I'm going to make sure the Limo is ready. ( she walked towards the elevator, the doors opened and her eyes widened as she saw Eddie standing there "Eddie what are you doing here?" "I have this one chance Nora, I can't lose her, I have to try at least this one last time." Nora sighed "I'll pretend I didn't see you, you go and see what you can do Eddie, but if you're going to try and get Loren back, you better not break her heart." "Nora I love her, always have, I just didn't prioritize, she's my world, I'm nothing without Loren. " Then go Eddie." He walked towards Loren's suite, Nora got into the elevator, she knew somehow everything would work out.**

**Eddie knocked on the door, Mel opened the door, she froze as she saw Eddie standing there "What are you doing here?" "I need to see Loren Mel!" Mel held her chest, she couldn't even swallow, Loren's voice appeared in the background "Who is it Mel?" Mel turned to look at her and let the door open all the way, Loren didn't move, there in plain sight stood Eddie.**

**Loren: Eddie? Mel turned towards Eddie "I'll go see why Nora is taking so long." She left as quickly as she could. Eddie turned to see Loren again " You look beautiful Loren, I'm speechless at the sight of your beauty." Loren turned away from Eddie "Please leave Eddie." "Not before I say what I came to tell you, I was selfish, and I let you walk out of my life, I made a whole mess of this when you walked out on me and now it haunts me Loren, you deserved to be treated like a princess, hold and kiss your hand everyday, give you flowers, tell you how much I love you, I can't see my life without you, I can't picture my future without you, please don't marry Cam, I love you Loren Tate." Without either knowing Cam was standing outside the slightly opened door listening to every word, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he stood there quietly. "Loren are you going to say anything?" Loren finally faced Eddie "I can't just walk out on Cam." Eddie walked closer to Loren "Loren do you still love me?"**

**Loren's locked eyes with Eddie "Eddie why today?" "Because I need you to know I love you, if your answer is no, I will turn and walk away, and you will never see me again Loren." Cam finally let the door open, he walked in holding the flowers he had for Loren, he could see the tears in her eyes, he could see the love in her eyes, but it wasn't for him "Loren, do you love Eddie?" "Cam I'm sorry, I never meant" Cam interrupted her by placing his finger by her lips "You're amazing Loren and you deserve to be happy, it's ok, I'm fine." He turned towards Eddie and gave him the flowers "Here Eddie, the flowers you should have given Loren when you were with her, love her Eddie, cherish her, and don't you ever take her for granted." He leaned close to Loren and softly kissed her on the cheek "Be happy." He walked out of the room leaving Loren standing there, Eddie walked to Loren and handed her the flowers "He's a great guy, I love you Loren." He turned walking out the door, Loren stood quietly, holding the bouquet, she dropped it and ran out to the hall, Eddie was walking towards the elevator. "Eddie wait!"**

**He turned to see Loren running towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at him "I love you Eddie." He leaned in to kiss her, held her tight, deep down he knew he'd always be her man.**

**I heard this song and I just had to write this one shot, sorry , I don't have time to do chapters, please read and review! Luv you all for you reviews! Marirosa **


End file.
